ABSTRACT ? PROTOCOL REVIEW AND MONITORING SYSTEM The Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) of the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCC) falls under the purview of the Scientific Review Committee (SRC), one of several committees that comprise LCC's research oversight program. The LCC's PRMS has received continuous NCI approval since 1998. The SRC is a multidisciplinary committee that consists of a core group of members providing the necessary expertise in the principal disciplines of clinical oncology research, with expertise of representatives from LCC's Quantitative Data Sciences Core (which includes biostatistics), Translational Research, Behavioral and Health Sciences, and Pharmacy groups. The SRC is chaired by A. B. Benson III, MD, and co-chaired by A. Rademaker, PhD, and J. Sosman, MD (new in this grant period). The focus of the SRC is the review of cancer relevant clinical trials for scientific merit, prioritization, and monitoring scientific progress. The SRC has the authority to approve protocols that meet the scientific merit and scientific priorities of the center and to terminate protocols that do not demonstrate sufficient scientific progress. Improvements made over this grant cycle include an enhanced role for Disease Teams in protocol prioritization and monitoring, improved communication among the research oversight committees and with the Clinical Trials Office, as well as broadened representation of SRC membership.